The Message
by iloveromance
Summary: Frasier reads a Peanuts comic strip that makes him realize that his brother and Daphne are meant for each other in more ways than one. Inspired by a Peanuts comic strip that can be found in the book "Let's Dance, Snoopy".
1. Chapter 1

He was grateful for the peacefulness as he rose from his bed and pulled on his robe. It was a rare day; one without the likes of his father or Daphne. And it was truly wonderful. He loved them of course, but he relished the chance to be totally and completely alone.

His father (and that annoying little dog) were off on a fishing trip with his father's friends, all of whom were almost as annoying as Eddie. And Daphne was off on a "girl's weekend." As she referred to it. He had no idea what it meant, but quite frankly he didn't care. The fact remained that for the first time since he could remember he was alone; completely, utterly and entirely alone.

The sun was shining and his heart was singing as he made his way through the living room, eager to prepare his own breakfast; a healthy breakfast made to his specifications and not some concoction that Daphne whipped up and claimed to have healthful benefits. While his breakfast was cooking, he went to the front door and opened it. He smiled at the sight of the morning paper placed neatly in front of his doorstep, just the way he liked it.

A heavenly aroma filled the living room and he breathed in the scent. His stomach grumbled, reminding him of just how hungry he was. He quickly crossed the room and went to the kitchen, scooping the cinnamon oatmeal into a bowl, garnishing it with a dash of nutmeg and then used his hand to fan the scent to his nose.

"Perfect…"

Next came the toast which was perfectly browned and he placed the pieces carefully on the plate. The strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice in hand and he was ready to enjoy his meal.

He ate eagerly, devouring his breakfast. The morning paper sat beside his plate, beckoning to be read and he did so with enthusiasm, anxiously awaiting his arrival at his favorite section; the _Arts and Entertainment_ section. Normally he went straight for the section since his father would never touch it in a million years. But today he was a man of leisure, determined to go through each and every section, no matter how long it took.

One by one he glanced through each second, starting with the front page. He shook his head in sadness and disbelief at the stories of shootings, car-jackings, missing persons and other tragedies. The thought that so many horrible things could happen in a wonderful and relatively safe city like Seattle bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he continued his journey through the _Seattle Time._ He skimmed through each and every section, even pausing to read the sports pages, perhaps as a tribute to his absent father. The words on the page made little sense to him, but he did his best to try and understand. The Mariners were in something called a slump, having lost ten of their last twelve games and the Seahawks were hoping to get a first round draft pick; a cornerback from Stanford. While Stanford was an excellent school, Frasier was clueless as to what a cornerback was.

Finally after he'd read each and every section (and in some cases, events that were questionable as to whether or not they deserved to be in the paper), he came to the _Arts and Entertainment_ section. He smiled as he poured over the front page, which, to his delight, had a large colorful article about the opening of _La Traviata._ He could hardly wait to call Niles and tell him about this discovery. They simply must get tickets; front and center, the only way to see such a production.

He read the lengthy article a second time and set it aside, vowing to call Niles as soon as he could. Even though he'd determined that this day was his to do as he wished, there was no harm in calling Niles to give him the good news. It would only take a few minutes and chances were that Niles had plans of his own. He made a mental note to call his brother as soon as he finished with his breakfast. Niles was sure to be as excited as he.


	2. Chapter 2

But as he turned the page of the _Arts and Entertainment_ section he smiled, even more grateful that he was alone. He hadn't read the comics in years, mostly due to the fact that he'd never hear the end of it from Daphne or his father. While there was certainly no harm in reading the often-brilliant panels of drawings and thought balloons of various characters, he was a grown man. And grown men (especially men of his stature) did not read the daily comics. Well, that's what he wanted everyone to believe. But today was his day to do with as he pleased.

He scanned the page, somewhat disappointed in the way the newer comics lacked humor. But one comic strip he knew would never disappoint. His eyes moved to the top row, where on the right hand side, the name was boldly written in black; Peanuts, by Charles Schulz.

He smiled. Charles Schulz was nothing short of a genius, the way he managed to produce a comic strip that appealed to both children and adults in such vastly different ways. He was pleased to see that on this morning, the strip continued a series of strips that he'd been following (Somewhat secretly, stealing glances at them alone in his bedroom when he managed to carry the paper with him when he retired for the evening, or when he had a few minutes alone at the studio.

Snoopy (A dog that-if he was a real dog-Eddie could never aspire to) had been meeting a lady friend (in this case, a female beagle) at the outdoor skating rink, where they skated to their hearts content. And somehow along the way, he'd fallen in love.

It didn't take long to become engrossed in the series and every day he looked forward to reading about Snoopy's adventures on the ice and it was hard, at times not to laugh out loud. But now that he had his home to himself and could laugh as hard as he wished, he found himself heartbroken as he read through the panels.

In the first panel, Charlie Brown was in his living room, talking to Snoopy, who was watching his master intently. "Snoopy…" Charlie Brown began. "I know how much you like the girl beagle you've met."

And in the second panel, the conversation continued. "I know you've been going skating with her every night and I'm glad. I really am."

The third panel showed Snoopy watching Charlie Brown as if to ask what the point of the conversation was. "What I'm trying to say is that if you want to marry this girl, I won't stand in your way." Charlie Brown said.

He smiled at the exchange between the boy and his dog, even if it was a little unconventional; the message came through loud and clear.

But it was the fourth panel that caught Frasier off-guard. There were no words; only a sweet picture of Snoopy hugging Charlie Brown in gratitude.

And that's when he realized that, however unintentional, the message was meant for him. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed… How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have realized what a disservice he was doing to those he loved… one person in particular, keeping them from happiness and love for no other reason but his own selfishness.

His breakfast finished, he hurried to the kitchen putting the dishes into the sink. He'd do them later, when he had time. And he had all the time in the world. But first there was something much more important that he needed to take care of right away. He couldn't wait any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

He hurried into the bedroom and changed his clothes in record time; choosing a surprisingly casual wardrobe of jeans and a KACL sweatshirt. It was his day to do and wear anything he pleased and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

As he picked up the phone to dial, he felt strangely nervous. Why in God's name should he be nervous about calling someone he spoke to every single day and someone he'd known his entire life? But it wasn't every day he called for such a monumental reason. He took a deep breath, listening to the phone ring.

 _"Niles Crane speaking."  
_

"Niles, thank God you're there."  
 _"Well, of course I'm here! Where else would I be?"_

Frasier gritted his teeth at his younger brother's sarcastic reply and for a split second he considered forgetting the whole thing; including the fact that _La Traviata_ was coming to the Seattle Opera House in only fifteen days. But he knew that the Peanuts comic strip had been a sign; as ludicrous as it sounded.

If he didn't do this, he never would and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he denied his brother this chance at happiness. And so he took another deep breath and hoped that the conversation would progress smoothly.

"At work, naturally."

 _"Frasier it's Saturday."_

"Oh right, what was I thinking? Well, in that case are you free?"

There was a beat of a pause, one that Frasier expected. And then his brother replied. _"Free?"  
_

"Yes, Niles, _free_ , as in _not occupied_ , _having no plans_!"

 _"Oh spare me your Webster's dictionary description, Frasier! Besides, everyone knows that the Oxford Dictionary is a thousand times better!"  
_

"For God's sake Niles, we're not talking about dictionaries here! I'm trying to ask if you're free to come over! There's something I need to discuss with you."

 _"Oh… well, in that case…"  
_

"So you'll do it? You'll come over?"

 _"Well, I was going to anyway but then I thought that maybe you wouldn't want my company, what with Dad and Daphne gone. You were so adamant about having the place to yourself."  
_

"I-I am. And I was, but… just come over as soon as you can, all right?"

" _This sounds serious."_

"It-it is. So how quickly can you come over here?" _  
_

 _"I-I'll be there as soon as I can. Frasier are you sure you're all right? You're scaring me."_

Frasier's heart filled with love for his little brother and he was more certain than ever that his decision to speak to Niles in person was the right one. "I'm fine, Niles. I promise. Just… please hurry, all right?"

 _"I'll be right there."_

Frasier hung up the phone and walked to the table, retrieving the _Arts and Entertainment_ section. He read the article about _La Traviata_ again; amazed at the detailed descriptions of how the opera was put together and the things the production had gone through to bring it to Seattle. It was truly fascinating.

But after a few moments, he found it harder and harder to concentrate on the article. Instead, his mind consciously wandered back to the comic strip and the significance of it. He glanced at his watch, wondering why the time was moving so slowly. Or perhaps it was just his anxiousness.

He smiled to himself. He could hardly wait to see his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang, bringing Frasier out of his thoughts and he sprang from his Cocoa Channel sofa to answer the door. His brother stood in his doorway, a worried expression on his brow.

"Niles, thanks so much for coming over."

"I got here as quickly as I could, Frasier." Niles said, surprising Frasier by engulfing him into a hug. But Frasier didn't mind at all, and hugged his brother back. "Are you all right?"

"I told you, Niles. I'm fine. But I need to talk to you."

"A-all right. Why don't we sit over here?" Niles gestured to the sofa.

"That sounds like a good idea." Frasier said. "I was just… reading the morning paper before you came over."

"Oh, anything interesting?"

"Actually yes. And as strange as it may seem, it's why I called and wanted you to come over."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "I don't understand."

Frasier smiled and unfolded the _Arts and Entertainment_ section so that the large article could be seen clearly. And as he expected, Niles gasped.

"Dear God Frasier, _La Traviata_ is coming here? To Seattle?"

"Yes, and it's sure to be a first-rate production."

Niles skimmed the article, his mouth open in disbelief. "Oh Frasier we _must_ get tickets no matter what the cost! We simply _have_ to see this production!"

"I was thinking the same thing, Niles. And the moment I saw this article, I wanted to tell you right away."  
Niles reached for his brother's hand. "Frasier, I can't thank you enough for this! It means the world to me! Thank you so much for telling me about this! I'll call them right now and get the best tickets possible! We can't waste another minute!" But the moment that Niles rose from the sofa to head for the phone, Frasier grabbed his arm.

"Actually Niles, that can wait."

Niles sat down, gazing at him in confusion. " _Wait?_ Frasier this _can't_ wait! We have to buy these tickets right away or they'll disappear before our eyes!"

"I know, Niles. And we will buy them. But there was something else in the paper this morning that concerned me. Something I wanted to show you."  
Niles shook his head sadly. "Oh dear, not another murder. I swear this city is becoming less and less safe and pretty soon it won't be safe to be in our own home."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. And the latest murder happened not two miles from here."

Niles shuddered. "Dear God…"

"But this isn't a news story at all. It's… well, I'll just show you." Feeling a tinge of guilt for letting his brother in on his secret, Frasier took the _Arts and Entertainment_ section from Niles and turned the pages until he came to the comics section. And then he folded the paper in half, so that the Peanuts comic strip was displayed prominently. Not surprisingly this brought a look of confusion from Niles yet again.

"The comics?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand. You don't read this nonsense."

Frasier took a deep breath. "Actually… I do."

Niles rose from the sofa. "You do? Since when?"

"Since we were kids. You know that. But what you don't know is that… well, I never stopped."

"Well, this is certainly news to me. I had no idea."

"No one does. And I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"You have my word, Frasier."

"Thank you Niles. But actually that's not why I'm showing you the comics section. Read this."

Niles looked at Frasier and then at the paper. "Peanuts? Oh, I miss this comic. Dad used to read it to us when we were kids, remember that?"

Frasier laughed out loud at the memory. "Gosh, I'd forgotten all about that! And then Mom would get so mad, telling Dad that making us think that dogs could really fly planes and write novels was going to corrupt our minds!"

The Crane brothers laughed and laughed until they clutched their sides. "Oh this is fun Frasier. I needed this; really. Thank you."

"Actually Niles, do me a favor. Can you read today's Peanuts strip?"

"Um, sure."

Frasier watched his brother intently as Niles read the comic strip. And the expression on his little brother's face chanced as his eyes moved across the paper. When he reached the end, he saw Niles swallow hard.

"So…"

"Wow... that was…."

"It's powerful, isn't it? Charles Schulz was a genius."

"He was that."

"Um, Niles… the reason I wanted you to come over, aside from the fact that I wanted to tell you about the _La Traviata_ production, is because… well, when I read that Peanuts comic strip, it made me think you and Daphne."

" _Me?_ A-and Daphne? I-I don't understand."

And then Frasier said the words that he hadn't told another soul; not even his father.

"Niles, I know that you and Daphne have dating for a few weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

He expected Niles to deny it, but instead his little brother's face flushed a bright shade of pink. "Well, I would hardly call it dating. I mean we've just been out a few times."

Frasier smiled. "That's not the way Daphne sees it."

"D-Daphne? Y-you mean-."

"Now don't get angry with her. I know you two wanted to keep this a secret. But I saw her come in one night and she looked…"

"What?"

"She looked so happy that I just had to find out what was going on. It had been a long time since I'd seen her look that happy."

"And what did she say?"

"She denied it at first but then she told me that the two of you had been going out as friends."

"Yes, in _friendship only_ , Frasier. I swear, I never-."

"I know, Niles."

"Sh-she was upset about something and after we talked it through I felt so badly for her that I offered to buy her a cup of coffee. But I never dreamed that she'd offer to return the favor. It wasn't my intention to pursue her in any way. I just wanted to be her friend."

Frasier smiled. "You're a wonderful friend. I've noticed a huge change in her since you started going out and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well, it was the least I could do. She was hurting so much."

"Yes, I know."

Niles mouth fell open. "You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Well I don't know, per say but rather, I understand."

"Ah… Well as long as her… situation isn't revealed. I swore I'd never tell another soul. She may be my friend but she's still a patient of sorts, although."

"It's fine, Niles. You don't have to explain it to me. But I know that your feelings for Daphne run much deeper than friendship."

"Frasier-."

"You don't have to deny it, Niles. I can see it on your face."

Niles sighed. "All right, so I love her, Frasier! Is that so wrong? And I'm not taking her out just so that I can get her to fall in love with me, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, actually I was thinking that maybe it's time."

"Time for what?"

Frasier touched his brother's forearm. "Niles, you know that I love you. And as a psychiatrist you know how important it is to be honest."

"But…"

"There is no but… not this time."

"I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is that… well, I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If you really love Daphne as much as you say you do, and I really and truly believe that you do, you should tell her."

Niles mouth fell open. "What? I-."

"I know it's a shock, coming from me. But reading this comic strip made me realize just how important family is and the happiness of those we love. And you've made Daphne so happy. I want you to be happy as well."

"I-I don't… I don't know what to say."

"Just tell Daphne how you feel about her. And give her my sincerest apologizes for keeping you two apart."

"But what if she…"

"If it's meant to be, she won't reject you, Niles. And if she does, I know that you two will remain friends. Your bond is strong enough to survive the unexpected. But I have a feeling that love will prevail."

Niles grinned. "Y-you really think so?"

"I'm almost positive. Please do this, Niles. Please take this chance."

"I-I don't know what to say." Niles said again, making Frasier smile.

"Say that you'll talk to Daphne. I know it's scary but once you do it, you won't regret it. You'll know how she feels and you can move on with your life. I'm sorry, Niles. I'm sorry that I've held you back."

Niles swallowed hard and embraced his older brother. "Thank you, Frasier. I love you."

Frasier smiled, his heart warming. "I love you too, Niles."


	6. Chapter 6

Niles stood in his large closet, trying to decide on the perfect ensemble. But it was almost impossible. What did one wear to take the woman he loved to dinner where he would tell her his deepest secret? Even now, a day later, he still couldn't believe it. Frasier had always been against his attraction to Daphne, so why now? And that comic strip… It was the saddest thing that Niles had ever seen in his life. Well, perhaps _sad_ wasn't the right word. _Touching_ was more like it. Frasier was right. Charles Schulz really was a genius.

Suddenly a blue shirt caught his eye and he knew right away that it was the prefect one. Not too dressy and not too casual. He slipped it on along with his khaki slacks and navy blazer, finishing off with a burgundy tie. He was ready to go.

The drive to Frasier's seemed different than usual; perhaps he knew that his whole life was about to change. Since that conversation with Frasier, he'd replayed the upcoming scenario over and over in his head. Although his heart was prepared for her to love him in return, his consciousness couldn't forget that it was quite possible that she would reject him. After all, this would come as quite a shock and he'd gotten comfortable with taking her out on a weekly basis; as friends. It seemed strange. Normally he would have been completely enthusiastic about telling her how he felt deep down inside. But now he was worried; even as Frasier reassured him again and again that there was nothing to be worried about.

And before he knew it, he'd arrived.

It was Sunday afternoon, almost Sunday evening. His heart skipped a beat at the anticipation of seeing his angel. And it was this enthusiasm that had him rushing to the elevator where he pushed the button for the nineteenth floor.

The doors opened and his heart swelled with love. He crossed the hall and knocked on the door. The sight was breathtaking.

"Niles…"

He sighed. Oh how he loved the sound of his name on her sweet lips.

"Hello, Daphne. How was your trip?"

"Oh, well it wasn't really a trip. It was more like a weekend at me girlfriend Sheila's house. But oh we had a grand time, talking about men, watching old movies, eating tons of junk food. I probably gained a hundred pounds!" She laughed melodically while he looked her up and down.

"You look wonderful, Daphne."

She smiled and drew him into her arms. "Well, aren't you sweet? Thank you, Niles. I missed you."

"I missed you too. But it sounds like you had a wonderful time. I'm glad."

"We did. And I'll tell you all about it at dinner. Are you ready to go?"

"A-actually no. Not quite yet."

"Oh, well, all right. But you said the reservations are for-."

"Seven thirty, right. We have plenty of time. But Daphne, there's something…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh… all right. What is it?"

"May I?"

She laughed again and opened the door wider. "Oh what is wrong with me today? Of course you can come in. You're always welcome here."

He walked inside and smiled. "Thank you, Daphne. Um, can we sit… over here?"

"Certainly."

They walked over to the sofa and sat down. He swallowed hard, having no idea what to say. And suddenly his eyes moved to the table, where the newspaper still lay neatly folded. He rose from the sofa to retrieve it.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Listen to you, playing host in your brother's home when I'm the one who's supposed to be waitin' on you. Is there anything you want, Niles? "

"No thank you, I-."

"Oh right, you wanted to talk to me about something."

He joined her on the sofa and smiled. "Yes, I… well, this is a little difficult to say but I think it's time I said it."

She took his hands and squeezed. "Niles, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Um, yes… I… well…"

"Yes?"

His heart was thundering in his chest. In just a few moments, his life… and hers would change forever.


	7. Chapter 7

He reached for the newspaper that lay on the coffee table and smiled. It was still folded to reveal the Peanuts comic strip. It had to have been a sign.

"Daphne, do you…Do you like to read the comics?"

"I used to when I was a little girl."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about it in so long. I'm not sure-."

"Do you like Peanuts?"

"My...it's been a long time since I've read one of those strips, but I do love them. Poor Charlie Brown. He was always having trouble finding love and friendship, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. Daphne, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Read this." He handed her the folded up newspaper and smiled as her eyes skimmed the panels. Her expression changed from surprise to sadness to happiness and he sensed that the comic strip had touched her as it had touched him. When she looked at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"That's beautiful." She said, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Actually you should thank Frasier. He's the one who showed it to me."

"Oh…"

"Daphne, this comic strip…"

"It's very sweet, Charlie Brown giving Snoopy his blessing for Snoopy to marry the girl he loves."

"Yes, it is, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Well, we've been going out for a while now and when I talked to Frasier a little while ago, he said-."

"Oh God, Niles, I never meant to tell him, I promise! He… You know how he is! He pulled it out of me! I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. Because if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned closer to her until their lips touched. The spark ignited a feeling that he simply couldn't believe was real. And to his surprise it was more than a quick kiss; it was more than he could have ever imagined.

She drew back staring at him in surprise for a moment. But then she kissed him again… and again.  
He was far above Cloud Nine and he didn't want to come down. This was the best day of his life and he hadn't even said what he'd come to say. Perhaps he didn't need to.

She was staring at him again but then she looked away. "Oh God…"

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, Niles, I didn't mean for that to happen! I-."

"Don't apologize, Daphne."

"What?"

"Don't ever apologize for that kiss, all right? I may have initiated it, but it was truly wonderful."

She smiled. "It was nice wasn't it?"

"Um, yes and these past few weeks have been wonderful as well; spending so much time with you. I-I Know that they haven't been really thought of as dates and that's fine but now…."

"Yes?"

He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, his heart pounding even faster than before. "Daphne, I've fallen in love with you."

"Y-you what?"

"I love you, Daphne. No… more than that. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you. I was just-."

"Nervous?"

"Um, yes… But…now that I've told you, there's something I need to know."

"Are you trying to ask me what I'm feeling?"

Niles mouth fell open at her ability to read his mind. "A-actually yes. H-how do you feel about me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed him again. "I-I think I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

He was so happy that he felt tears in his eyes and he held her closer, kissing her cheek. "Oh Daphne…"

They hugged tightly and kissed a few more times. And as they held each other, Niles looked up to see Frasier watching them from the hallway, smiling.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
